Happy Halloween!
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Someone gets to have their first trip to the human world, but things don't turn out as planned. YxYY


**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

_**Halloween Night**_

Yami Atemu, a half vampire slash witch creature of Halloween Town, was on his way to his boyfriend's house. When he arrived, he knocked once and the door was quickly opened. Yuugi Mutou, a half witch slash werewolf creature of Halloween Town answered the door. Yami couldn't help, but stare.

Yuugi was wearing a pair of black mini shorts, a gray t-shirt that showed off his flat stomach with a black vest. His grey ears were behind his gold bangs giving his hair a beautiful look and his gray tail was wagging behind him.

The wolf was smiling happily at him and staring right back.

"So may I come in?" asked Yami with a smirk.

Yuugi quickly nodded. "Oh yes, please do." He moved aside, letting Yami walk in.

Yami turned around to see Yuugi looking him up and down.

"Is something wrong?"

Yuugi shook his head and licked his lips. "No, you're just so damn hot."

Yami bowed. "Thank you. I think I do look my best on Halloween."

Yuugi walked up to him. "Yes you do. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, what are our plans for tonight?"

Yami tapped his chin. "Let me see I was thinking of taking you to the human world with Seto, Mai, and me to scare some kids."

Yuugi started to jump up and down. "Sweet! My first trip to the Human World!"

Yami put his hands on Yuugi's shoulders to stop him. Yuugi put his arms around Yami's neck and his tail stopped. Leaning down, Yami captured Yuugi's lips in a rough passionate kiss.

Yuugi moaned into the kiss and leaned up for more.

The kiss was broken when Yami heard a knock on the door. He walked over to it and opened it to see Seto Kaiba a full vampire and Mai Valentine a half human slash cat.

Mai meowed. "Are we ready to scare some kids?"

Yuugi walked up next to Yami.

"So is the little wolf going to come this time?" asked Seto.

Yuugi growled. "I am not little!"

Yami put his arm around Yuugi. "Yes Seto he is coming, but next time you call him little, I will use my power to really hurt you."

"I hate that your mother was a witch."

Yuugi smiled. "My mom was a witch too."

"Whatever." Seto turned to leave. "I am hungry, lets get moving."

* * *

Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardener, Ryou Bakura, and Malik Ishtar were all out walking around. They did not believe in dressing up and going trick or treating. There favorite thing to do was walking around making fun of the holiday. Joey turned to his best friend. "Look at this weirdo. I mean come on being a vampire or werewolf is so old."

Tea laughed. "Hey look at those freak walking into the park."

Joey looked to see two vampires, a ware-wolf, and a cat girl walk into the park.

Malik rubbed his hands together. "Why don't we have some fun with them."

Everyone else agreed.

* * *

Yuugi, Yami, Seto, and Mai were walking through Domino Park that night after scaring some kids.

Yuugi ran to a swing and sat down. "Yami! Push me!"

Yami shook his head, while walking to Yuugi.

While the two had fun, Seto sat under a tree, while Mai sat up in the tree. Little did they know a group of teenagers were headed that way.

Yami sat down in the swing next to Yuugi after giving Yuugi a few pushes.

Yuugi was having the best time, but all of a sudden something wet hit his back. He jumped off the swing and ran to Yami.

Something wet then hit Yami in the face and he wiped it off to see it was a tomato. He quickly stood up and looked for the culprit, but saw no one. Turning around he saw Seto and Mai walking to them soaking wet.

"What happen?"

Seto growled. "Some stupid teens threw water balloons at us."

Yami sighed. "I got a tomato in my face."

Yuugi looked ready to cry as he tired to clean off his vest. "Why would someone do this?"

Yami hugged Yuugi. "This has never happened before."

"I thought I saw some kids running toward the exit." Said Mai.

"Good, why don't you go get them and bring them to Halloween Town."

"What about you guys?" asked Seto.

Yami picked Yuugi back up. "I'm going to take Yuugi home and then call Bakura, Marik, and Duke. We're gonna teach them a lesson."

* * *

_**At Yuugi's House**_

Yuugi was sitting on the couch in his blue pajamas, drinking some unicorn milk. Yami sat down beside him after calling the other trio to come over. Yuugi laid his head on Yami's lap.

"I'm sorry Yuugi."

Yuugi looked up at Yami. "For what?"

Yami sighed. "For taking you on your first trip to the Human world and everything turning out wrong."

Yuugi smiled. "Everything was fine, now we have the rest of the night to ourselves after you get your revenge. So what do you want to do after?"

Yami leaned down and kissed Yuugi's cheek. "Love on you."

Yuugi blushed and giggled, then kissed Yami's nose.

There was a knock on the door, so Yuugi got up and went to answer it. Bakura and Marik, both full-blooded ware-wolves, and Duke, a full-blooded warlock, were all at the door. As he let them in, he was about to close the door when he was Seto and Mai coming. Seto was dragging three teens, while Mai had two. They laid the five teens on the floor infront of the couch.

Yuugi walked over and poked the taller blond. "So this is a human?" He crossed his legs and started to float in mid air. "There almost like us, but there plain and boring."

"I like the white hair one." Stated Bakura.

Seto turned to Yami. "What do we do with them?"

Yami was working on getting Yuugi back on his feet. "Lets wait until they wake up. Yuugi get down."

Yuugi floated back down onto his feet. "Yes?"

"Go wait in your room for me."

"But I want to see!"

Yami shook his head. "No, go to your room."

Yuugi pouted. "You're not my parents."

"I know, but their on vaction."

"Fine, but you owe me." Yuugi walked upstairs to his room. Yami then started to tell the others the plan.

* * *

Yugi waited quietly in his room, but then a scream was heard and footsteps all around. He was getting excited and his tail was wagging. The noises really made him want to see what was going on, so he opened the door and headed downstairs.

Yuugi looked to see the four boys and one girl in a corner holding each other and Yami, Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Mai hovering over them. Their fangs were out and Duke was nearby laughing, holding his magic book.

Feeling something was wrong with that picture, Yuugi ran to Yami and pulled on his arm. "Stop, why do you think they hurt us, it's because they fear us. Are you going to just kill them and make the humans turn on us more. I thought we live in this world to be our own community."

Yami's fangs disappered as he turned to look at Yuugi.

Yuugi hugged him and was surprised to hear laughing. He looked to see the five teens laughing.

The taller blond was the first to speak. "That was the best trick I have ever seen."

"I agree their fangs looked so real," said the brown hair boy. "What did you think Malik?"

The shorter blond named Malik agreed.

Seto was having trouble believing them. "What are you talking about we are real and the fangs are too."

The girl laughed this time. "Yea right. Vampire, ware-wolves, witches, warlocks, and over grown cats aren't real."

Mai pouted. "I'm only half cat. This girl has an issues."

The taller blond stood up. "Watch I bet his tail is fake." He pulled Yuugi's tail, making Yuugi howl.

Yuugi placed a freezing spell on the blond. "That hurt retard!" He quickly hid behind Yami.

The five teens eyes got big. The small white one moved closer to his friends. "They are real!"

Yami nodded. "Yes we are real and if any of you try that again, you all will be sleeping with the zombies."

Malik gluped. "So Halloween Town is real?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Duh!"

Duke unfroze the blond. "What are your names?"

Too afraid to disobey, they said their names.

"Joey."

"Tristan."

"Ryou."

"Malik."

"Tea."

Seto smirked, he had his eyes on a certain blond. "Why don't we show these five around."

Yami shrugged. "I don't care."

Bakura grabbed Ryou, Marik grabbed Malik, Duke grabbed Tristan, Seto dragged Joey, and Mai lead Tea out.

When the house was empty, Yami kissed Yuugi. "You ok?"

Yuugi smiled. "With you I'm prefect. Now come on before the bed gets cold. This week I'm in heat."

Yami quickly grabbed Yuugi and ran upstairs. It was going to be a long night for everyone.

* * *

Sakura: Happy Halloween!

Yumi: Review!


End file.
